


An Unexpected Sorting

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Sorting, The Sorting Hat, bc why not ya know?, draco malfoy has a twin now, it was a request on tumblr and i thought i'd post it here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N Malfoy is definitely going to get into Slytherin – just like her mother, father, and every other ancestor. This has been her and her twin brother Draco’s plan since they were old enough to know about Hogwarts. But what happens if she doesn’t?





	An Unexpected Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at a request on tumblr, and i thought i'd post it here, too! it's really short and not too well-thought out, but i hope you enjoy it!

This is it. You’ve been waiting, anticipating this moment for pretty much your whole life, and now it’s finally happening.

Today is your first day at Hogwarts. 

McGonagall’s gone to get something, presumably the Sorting Hat, which leaves all of you standing there. The crowd of first years waiting to be sorted is large, and you keep getting jostled about. Next to you, Draco’s trying to maintain face by looking as cool and nonchalant as possible – but you know that he’s just as worried as you are. After all, you’re twins; it’s your job to know what he’s feeling.

You nudge him, trying to make him feel better – after all, both of you shouldn’t have to worry. “No matter what, at least we won’t be in Hufflepuff, right?”

Draco smiles – it’s tiny, and it disappears quickly, but it’s there. You allow yourself a small one, too, and repeat the words in your head: _No matter what, at least you won’t be in Hufflepuff._ At least you won’t be thrown in with the idiots.

Finally, McGonagall’s back, and the first new student goes up and jams the Sorting Hat onto their head. They’re sorted into Gryffindor, you think, but you’re not really paying attention – you’re too terrified. Of course you’ll get into Slytherin, just like your mother and your father and all of your ancestors, but the anticipation is still both exciting and worrisome at the same time.

“Longbottom, Neville!...MacDougal, Morag!... _Malfoy, Draco_!”

Draco swaggers up to the hat, a picture of confidence, but you’re watching his face closely, and you see the fear that briefly flits across his face.

Of course, he has nothing to worry about – pretty much the second the Hat touches his head, he’s sorted into Slytherin.

And now…

“Malfoy, Y/N!”

Now, it’s your turn.

As you walk up the stairs and sit on the stool, you’re sure you’re shaking. You place the Hat onto your head, squeeze your eyes shut, and wait.

Nothing. 

That’s what you hear after the Sorting Hat touches your head. Nothing. No shouting of “Slytherin!,” no excited cheering from the second table on the right… _nothing_. The Hat wasn’t even talking to her, as she heard it might.

There was silence, and then…

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

You’re numb as you walk to Hufflepuff table – your table. Looking around, you catch Draco’s eye from the Slytherin area, but he quickly looks away. And that hurts more than anything the Sorting Hat could’ve said. 

When you sit down at the table, everybody’s silent. Murmurs make their way up and down the students, whispers of _what’s she doing here_ and _I can’t believe it_. From the end of the table you hear, “Bloody hell, we got a Malfoy!” 

Looking around, you’re met with only blank faces – nobody seems to know how to react. Well, they can join the club.

Then, directly across from you, a curly-haired 6th year breaks out into a smile. 

“Hi, I’m Kay. Welcome to Hufflepuff.”

All around you, people seem to recover – as if this girl’s metaphorical olive branch broke them out of their trance. People are welcoming you, grins covering their faces, and everybody is just so friendly. You take a quick glance at the Slytherin table, at the sullen students and your twin brother’s still-averted eyes. 

Maybe you’ll be just fine here, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! as always, you can find me on tumblr at [wandrelvst.tumblr.com](wandrelvst.tumblr.com)!


End file.
